


The halfblood co-worker

by ArtemisDragonheart13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual, Co-workers, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Teacher, M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology, No Beta read we die like men, Other, Post-War Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, actually slight AU, also wizarding friends and family, balancing between the two kinda sucks, half blood teacher, half muggle half wizaed/witch, muggle friends and family, muggle tech at hogwarts, new teacher, online muggle job, snape doesn't completely dislike you, teacher, two jobs, very slight modern setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDragonheart13/pseuds/ArtemisDragonheart13
Summary: A new teacher has started at hogwarts. Only difference about this one was that they were half raised as a muggle. So they were far more in tune with your avarage Jo than any pure wizard/witch would be.Having both muggle and wizarding family members could be a huge pain in the ass too.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The halfblood co-worker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I have ever posted. Hope this is not a dumpster-fire.
> 
> Gender neutral reader x snape interactions. Two half bloods with very different life experiences talk about magic and work stuff. Very casual. The new teacher doesn't seem to annoy snape as much as the others.
> 
> Gee maybe because this teacher isn't here for defence against the dark arts. (Or you could be but we all know the job is jinxed so (for your safety) perhaps choose any other teaching subject you can think of that Hogwarts doesn't have yet. Or you could be an assistant teacher. Whatever fits your fancy)
> 
> This is mostly one-sided conversations of the reader talking to snape and him tolerating them.
> 
> Feel free to imagine it as more than just work relationship. This work is supposed to be open ended for interpretation. Please have fun while reading.
> 
> (This is a little (sort of) headcannon scenario of post-war hogwarts and snape survived)
> 
> I may ad future ideas at a later time.

* * *

Severus eyed the new teacher balancing a laptop bag on one shoulder and school paperwork in the other arm.  
  
This one was going to work themselves to death. Not that he cared.  
  
He raised a single eyebrow at them as the slightly stressed out teacher muttered to themselves before looking up at him.  
  
"Yes I know I look ridiculous." They sighed slightly. "But i have more than just this teaching job that i have to juggle."  
  
"And how in merlin's name will you be able to use that... muggle contraption on hogwarts grounds?" He asked slowly feigning disinterest perfectly.  
"You know perfectly well magic interferes with muggle technology."  
  
His curiosity was piqued when they smiled at him. Clearly knowing something.  
  
"It was a difficult obstacle yes, but I figured out a way to put a sort of protective, or should i rather say, shielding charm on all my muggle devices. It prevents magic from interfering. It took me a while to develop the spell actually." They looked slightly embarrassed admitting this.  
  
Snape hated to admit he was curious. He shouldn't care. But this new teacher was unlike the rest. They weren't even scared of him like most were. Nor even apprehensive at his mere existence. But not in the same sense as that "Gilderoy" was... they seemed unfazed by many things tough. So perhaps they were simply brain damaged.  
  
"I had to do research into all the existing shielding and protective charms in order to figure out how i could put this, "barrier" onto my muggle tech. It is not fool proof. It has a time limit and needs the occasional re-application."  
  
Snape remained quiet as he was forced to listen to their ramblings. They had seemed to take it as permission to continue anyway.  
Another thing he did not want to admit to himself was that he was slightly impressed with them for developing a new spell just so that they could do more work. Albeit muggle related. Why though...? It must have flitted briefly across his face for they seemed to pick up on the un-asked question.  
  
They sighed again and carded their free hand through their hair. "I know it would be a more logical option, to just solely depend on my wizarding income to support me, but I have quite a few muggle family members and a few muggle friends who would harass me to no end. I'd rather keep up pretenses that I have an actual muggle job and manage my finances accordingly."  
  
"Going through the whole wizarding bank exchange to convert gold into muggle money is a huge pain and I would rather avoid any unnecessary complications and earn money in both worlds. Keeping things seporate is logical and time saving in the long run."  
  
"Besides. I actually like the muggle work. Dispite the strange hours. It is something i enjoy." They smiled, a softer look on their face this time.  
  
Great. The new teacher was a workaholic. Not that he minded that. That meant they would be too busy to bother him. Right? Snape resisted the urge to chastise himself in his own head.  
  
"You really are a strange one." Snape said in a bored dismissive manner. He was hoping to be rid of them soon. He had some work he himself wanted to start on.  
  
"Yeah. I get that a lot." They said casually and not fazed in the slightest.  
  
Why was this teacher reminding Severus of that one student.. what was her name.. the absentminded ravenclaw with light hair? Love- something... Right. Lovegood.  
But not quite as brain addled.. He hoped.  
  
"Do you mind if i do some of my night time work in the potions class? That way you have someone keeping an eye on the place in case students get any funny ideas about trying to "borrow" some of the more "off limits" ingredients." They shrugged.  
"Just asking, because the dungeons are usually more peaceful than the rest of the castle. That or i am just horrible at finding peaceful spots." They laughed slightly.  
  
Snape gave them a pointed look. "... Fine... But if anything does go missing it will be on your head..." He turned and walked off not waiting for their response.   
  
They grinned brightly and called a thank you after the dark and brooding man, completely oblivious to the underlying threat. They completely missed the faintest dusting of pink on the cheeks of the Slytherin house head.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. It has been a small idea of mine for a while to have the events of hogwarts shifted slightly forward in time.  
> Snape did not deserve to die. Yes i actually enjoyed the mini redemption arch that JK gave us... Still would have like some more. 
> 
> Story takes place preferably after Harry has left hogwarts, but like I mentioned in my earlier notes, this is open to the reader's decision/interpretation.


End file.
